militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
343d Reconnaissance Squadron
The 343d Reconnaissance Squadron (343 RS) is part of the 55th Wing at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska. History The 343d flew combat missions in the European Theater of Operations from, 15 October 1943 – 21 April 1945. It conducted aerial photography from 1947–1949 and global strategic reconnaissance from 1950-1979. Since 1979 the squadron has provided worldwide strategic reconnaissance support, including operations in Grenada in 1983, Libya in 1986, and Southwest Asia from 1990-1991.AFHRA 343 RS Page Lineage * Constituted as 343 Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine), on 21 Jan 1943 : Activated on 1 Feb 1943 : Redesignated as: 343 Fighter Squadron, Twin Engine, on 20 Aug 1943 : Redesignated as: 343 Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 5 Sep 1944 : Inactivated on 20 Aug 1946 * Redesignated as 343 Reconnaissance Squadron, Very Long Range, Mapping, on 5 Feb 1947 : Activated on 24 Feb 1947 : Redesignated as 343 Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Photo-Mapping, on 29 Jun 1948 : Inactivated on 14 Oct 1949 * Redesignated as 343 Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium, Electronics, on 27 Oct 1950 : Activated on 1 Nov 1950 : Redesignated as: 343 Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium, on 15 Jul 1954 : Redesignated as: 343 Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron on 16 Aug 1966 : Redesignated as: 343 Reconnaissance Squadron on 1 Sep 1991. Assignments * 55th Fighter Group, 1 Feb 1943-20 Aug 1946 * 55th Reconnaissance (later, 55 Strategic Reconnaissance) Group, 24 Feb 1947-14 Oct 1949 : Attached to 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 19 Jul-26 Oct 1948 * 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Group, 1 Nov 1950 : Attached to 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 1 Nov 1950-3 Jan 1951 : Attached to 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 4 Jan 1951-15 Jun 1952 * 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 16 Jun 1952 * 55th Operations Group, 1 Sep 1991–Present Stations * McChord Field, Washington, 1 Feb-22 Aug 1943 * RAF Nuthampstead (AAF-131), England, 16 Sep 1943 * RAF Wormingford (AAF-159), England, 16 Apr 1944 * AAF Station Kaufbeuren, Germany, c. 20 Jul 1945 * AAF Station Giebelstadt, Germany, 30 Apr-20 Aug 1946 * MacDill Field (later, AFB), Florida, 24 Feb 1947 * Topeka (later, Forbes) AFB, Kansas, 30 Jun 1948-14 Oct 1949 * Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, 1 Nov 1950 * Ramey AFB, Puerto Rico, 3 Jan 1951 * Forbes AFB, Kansas, 10 Oct 1952 : Deployed at Benguerir AB, French Morocco, 30 May 1955-8 Aug 1955 * Offutt AFB, NE, 16 Aug 1966–Present Aircraft Operated *P-38 Lightning (1943–1944) *P-51 Mustang (1944–1946) *P-80 Shooting Star (1946) *F-2 Expeditor (1947, 1948) *FB-17 Flying Fortress (1947–1948) *F-9 Flying Fortress (1947–1948) *RB-17 Flying Fortress (1948–1949) *RB-29 Superfortress (1948–1949, 1950–1951) *TB-29 (1949) *RB-50 (1951–1954) *C-47 Skytrain (1953–1954) *LB-29 (1954) *KB-29 (1954) *RB-47 (1954–1967) *EB-47 (1957–1967) *RC-135 (1967–1979) Operations *World War II *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation El Dorado Canyon *Operation Desert Storm References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 External links *AFHRA 343d Reconnaissance Squadron History Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Reconnaissance 0343